Team Sonic Racing/quotes
Below are a list of quotes from the video game Team Sonic Racing Sonic the Hedgehog "Anyone need an assist?" "Back in business! Thanks!" "Bam! That's what you get!" "Bye bye, slowpokes!" "Careful guys! We have Ultimates in play!" "Coming on for a boost, buddy!" "For a little guy, you hit big, Chao! "Gotcha!" "Great! Just the thing I needed!" "Ha ha! Eat Wisps!" "Ha ha! Sorry, Silver!" "Hey! Don't text and drive!" "Hey! Take it easy!" "Hey! Uncool!" "Hey! Who needs their bacon saved?" "Hurry up! We need to close the gap." "I need a skimboost, STAT!" "I owe you one, Amy!" "If I you don't move, I'll move you!" "I'll get it my best shot!" "It'll take more than that, Shadow!" "I'm clearing the road!" "Just what I needed! Thanks!" "Let's go ultimate on these guys!" "Man, that's embarrassing." "Move over! Hedgehog on a mission!" "Okay, guys, time for some Ultimate action!" "Ooof, nobody saw that right?" "Ow! I just got buildozed by Ultimates!" "Scatter, you also-rans!" "Set me up for a slingshot, teammate!" "So long, suckers!" "Sorry! You're on your own." "Special delivery, Rouge!" "Stay ready. I'm gonna boost off your slipstream!" "Step aside! I've got places to be!" "Sweet! Let's do this!" "Taking it to the top!" "Thanks!" "Thanks for the heads up, buddy." "Thanks! I'm back in the race!" "They can't touch me way back here." "This team's gonna be hard to beat, guys." "Uh oh. These guys are monsters." "Ultimate! It doesn't get better than this!" "Up and running, thanks to you!" "Vector, you're vicious!" "Watch where you're going!" "Water way to go!" "What a stupid place to put a wall." "Whoa. That stings!" "Whoa, these guys are tough!" "Woohoo! Hazard be gone!" "Yeah! Clear sailing now!" "Yeah, that's the boost I needed!" "Yeah! Who rocks? I rock!" "You better back off! Our team rocks!" "You can't beat our team!" "You play to win, Rouge!" "You're hard to miss, Big!" Miles "Tails" Prower "Accelerating is exhilarating! Thanks!" "Adios, amigos!" "And I'm outtie!" "Back to traffic school." "Bad sport, Zavok!" "Bam! Right up the tailpipe!" "Bang bang, Big!" "Cheap shot, Sonic!" "Cool! Thanks!" "Could you PLEASE move?" "Couldn't have gotten this far without Wisps!" "Cranking it up!" "Do the math: you can't beat us!" "Eggman, you're toast!" "Genius coming through!" "Get ready to boost me!" "Gonna borrow your slipstream!" "Great! This really helps!" "Ha! Right on target!" "Ha! You should see your face, Amy!" "Ha ha! Messed your makeup, Rouge!" "Ha ha! Upsie daisy!" "Hasta la bye bye!" "He shoots! He scores!" "Heads up, guys! They've gone Ultimate!" "Hey, that's dangerous!" "Hey, we win this together." "Huge boost! Thanks!" "I can feel those Gs! Thanks!" "I feel like a jumping bean!" "I need a Skimboost, bad!" "I wonder how these work." "I'm accurate as always, Omega!" "I'm coming in for a boost!" "I'm road!" "It's called "Ultimate power" for a reason!" "Jeez! That was one time Rouge, one time!" "Last look, losers!" "Learn your lesson? We rule!" "Let's activate Team Ultimate!" "Man, they're tough!" "Mud, lava, water... bring it on!" "No problem! Buddies boost buddies!" "Ohh, T-boned!" "Ow! Fender bender!" "Ow! I'll get you for that, Chao!" "Ow! Mind your manners!" "Payback's on it's way, Silver!" "Rookie move, Tails!" "Rude, Rouge!" "Sorry, Sonic, but I'm in it to win it!" "Special delivery, Metal Sonic!" "Spoiler alert: We're gonna crush you!" "Tag, Vector! You're it!" "Take a nap, Big!" "Tails one, hazard zero!" "Take that, wall!" "Thanks!" "The synergy is incredible!" "These guys make me nervous!" "They don't think it be like it is, but it do." "They'll never see me back here!" "We're in for one heck of a battle!" "Whammo, Zavok!" "Who needs help?" "Who's your daddy, Shadow?" "Woo hoo!" "Yahhhhh Hooooooo!" "You did that on purpose!" "You left me no choice!" Knuckles the Echidna "Awesome boost! Thanks!" "Back off, Rouge!" "Be cool, Silver!" "Big man, comin' through!" "Boom! Nailed ya!" "Could use a hand, guys!" "Come on, seriously?" "Coming through!" "Don't move! I'm gonna Slingshot!" "Easy! Watch the paint job!" "Get out of my way!" "Go back to driving school, Shadow!" "Got it! My eyes are open!" "Ha! Eat it, Silver!" "Here comes the Slingshot!" "I can't be doing that!" "I got your back!" "If you scratch my car, so help me..." "In your face!" "I'm off! Thanks!" "I'm outta here!" "It's on!" "It's Team Ultimate time!" "Later, suckers!" "Learn to drive!" "Knock it off!" "Let's do that Team Ultimate thing!" "Mess with the best, fall like the rest!" "Mind if I Slingshot?" "Move or get run over!" "Need a Skimboost over here!" "Pay attention, Knuckles!" "Ready for a Skimboost, guys!" "Roads, schmoads... I ain't slowin' down!" "See ya!" "Take that, Amy!" "Takes more than that to slow me down." "Thanks, buddy!" "That blur is me!" "That shouldn't have been there!" "That's what I'm talkin' about!" "That's what you get, Chao!" "They'll have to catch me first!" "They're no joke, guys!" "Their Ultimate is active and tough!" "These guys are for real!" "There it is! Back up to speed!" "Ultimate Team action is ON!" "Watch it!" "Watch it, Sonic!" "Who's going to Skimboost me?" "Whoa! That's fast!" "Whoa. they're tough!" "Whoa, watch it! They've got Ultimate power!" "Why is everything so wet?" "Yes! Plowin' through like a tank!" "You mess with us and you're going down!" "You're the best!" Shadow the Hedgehog "A little gift for you, Chao." "A small setback." "Appreciated." "Back off, Vector, or I'll wisp you again." "Blaze, you know this is a race, right?" "Can you take it, Metal Sonic?" "Careful, fool!" "Cheap shot, Doctor!" "Coming in for a boost. Maintain your position." "Deal with it, Sonic!" "Don't make stupid mistakes, Knuckles.' "Good. I'm up and revving." "Got you, Tails." "Great. I'm clearing the gap." "Here I go." "Hold steady and I'll Slingshot around you." "How do you like that, Knuckles?" "I'm close by. Keep driving." "I don't appreciate that, Knuckles." "I need a Skimboost. Now!" "I may need a Wisp at this moment." "I won't forget this, Sonic." "I won't let you get in my way." "Is that the best you can do, Vector?" "It takes more than a wall to stop me!" "Knuckle up. These guys are serious." "Looks like we're in for a fight." "Lucky hit, Big." "Make way for a superior racer!" "Move. The Ultimate Lifeform needs to pass." "Muscle up and activate Team Ultimate." "My team and I are gonna roll over you." "Nice hit, Omega. You won't get another one!" "Not bad, Knuckles." "Not very ladylike, Amy." "Nothing gets in my way and survives!" "Oof! You'll regret that!" "Ouch." "Right!" "Slingshot successful." "So you want to play rough?" "Someone take this Wisp." "Stay on course. I'm on my way." "This is powerful, even by my standards." "Thanks, teammate." "That could have gone better." "That stung, Tails." "That was unpleasant." "That won't stop me, Chao!" "There's more where that came from!" "Ultimate! We're unstoppable." "Ultimate beats ordinary every time." "Ultimate power for the Ultimate Lifeform!" "Understood. I'll stay alert." "Unh! Nasty Wisps." "We have some tough competition here!" "We've earned Ultimate status. Let's activate!" "Yes. Back in the running." "You better get used to that." "You deserved that." "You have no chance against Ultimate power." "You'll get that back and more, Silver." "You're about to get stomped by your superiors." "You're gonna regret challenging us!" "Zavok! You are born to lose!" Rouge the Bat "Better stay out of my way!" "Can't wait to return the favor!" "Dang! These boys are tough and then some!" "Don't say I never got you anything!" "Fantastic!" "From me to you!" "Get off my tail, Tails! Shouldn't you be doing something more your speed? Like sitting on a bench perhaps?" "Give a lady a Skimboost?" "Ha! Not bad!" "Have fun catching up, losers!" "Hey, show some class!" "How about a SKIMBOOST, sugar?" "Hot stuff, coming through!" "I Don't believe this!" "I was born ready." "Little something for you, Sonic!" "Mama told me there'd be days like this." "Not very smart of you, Tails!" "Oh, yeah, baby! Gotcha!" "Ow! Hey!" "Ow! You awful, Amy!" "Perfect excution." "Shoot! These guys are all up in our business!" "Stupid move on my part." "Sunday driver!" "Team? I think we're in for a tussle." "Thanks! I'll get you back on the flipside!" "Thanks, hun!" "That was your fault!" "That's how you do it!" "Time to charge this baby up!" "Well, that was unpleasant!" "Who wants to charge up with me?" "Whoa! That's fast!" "You're about to learn a fabulous new lesson!" E-123 Omega "Acceleration initiated!" "Accept my thanks or be destroyed." "Activate Team Ultimate." "Affirmative. Stay on course." "Gratitude expressed. Up to speed." "Hazard eliminated." "How can boots me?" "I am impervious to read conditions." "I need to recalibrate after that." "Impact achieved." "Losers: Left in dust." "My team will eliminate your team." "Negative input experienced." "Negative. Seek assistance elsewhere." "Noted. Caution exercised." "Pain sensors activated. Ow." "Perhaps I should update my driving protocols." "Rapid acceleration initiated." "Speed levels increasing." "Success: Target destroyed." "Switch to magnified performance "Ultimate" mode." "Strike successful." "Target acquired." "Unsuccessful attempt." "Warning: Ultimates in play!" "Wisp/Big collision completed." "Your support is appreciated." Amy Rose "Anyone needs some love?" "Buh bye!" "Consider yourself Wisped, Omega!" "Don't take this personally!" "Got you a present, Rouge!" "Ha! I want this in my house!" "Ha! Sorry, Tails! You'll get over it!" "Ha ha! Gotcha!" "Hey! That messed up my hair!" "Help! I really need a Skimboost." "Hope you like this!" "How do you like that, Shadow?" "I can't stand road hogs!" "I got you something!" "I'm proud of you team!" "It's like a free trampoline ride!" "Let's go Ultimate!" "Let a girl through!" "Let a lady through!" "Not nice, Tails!" "Ow. I didn't like that at all!" "Ow. That's stinks." "Silver! What the heck?" "Special delivery, Zavok!" "Stay on course. I'm gonna boost off you!" "Take more that that to slow me down!" "Thanks! This is perfect!" "This puts a spring in my step!" "This was just what I needed! Thanks!" "Uplifting!" "Yeah! That's what I needed!" "You're about to see how good we are!" Chao "Can't win against the Team Ultimate!" "Careful!" "Careful you don't crush when you land!" "Easy peasy!" "Got you!" "I wanna Skimboost!" "Let me charge a Slingshot!" "Let's do lots of stunts!" "No problem for me!" "Oh no!" "Ouch!" "Our teamwork is gonna beat you guys!" "That was dangerous!" "We can use the Team Ultimate now!" "Woohoo!" "Yay! You saved me!" Big the Cat "Boy, that's fast." "Did I do that?" "Did that hurt, Tails?" "Goodbye, everybody." "I almost caught that, Shadow." "I got a boo boo." "I want to Skimboost. It's fun." "I would like to try a slingshot." "I'll come back and fix that." "I'm right here!" "I'm sorry." "I'm sure it was an accident." "Sure, Blaze." "Ouch." "Ow. I do not want to repeat that!" "Owie." "Our team has a pretty good chance." "Our team just likes being together." "Team Ultimate it feels good." "Teamwork is fun." "Thank you, Silver." "That's for you." "That's great, Blaze." "That's not nice, Sonic." "The wind feels good." "This is fine." "Was that supposed to happen?" "Watch out." "What was that for, Knuckles?" "Why am I going fast again?" "Will you be my Slingshot friend?" "Wow." "Wow. Come fly with me guys." "Wow, that was super duper fast." "Yes sir, Knuckles." "You guys should try this." "You hit by accident, Blaze." "You were suppose to catch it, Blaze." Blaze the Cat "Catch me if you can!" "Consider this a warning!" "Do you really think you can beat us?" "Feel the heat, Big!" "Get the message?" "Get ready for a tough battle, team." "Good teamwork! Thanks!" "I am not a fan of water." "I need more speed." "I smacked you, Shadow!" "I'm right behind you!" "Look for me up ahead." "More where that came from!" "My enemies always fall before me!" "My gift to you, Knuckles!" "No fear, they are leagues ahead." "Nothing will stop me!" "On my way." "One less hazard." "Out of my way!" "Pardon the shoving!" "Slingshot successful." "Solid hit, Rouge!" "Thanks for the warning!" "Thanks! That is the speed I need." "That was unpleasant." "This is humiliating." "This team is playing to win, guys!" "This will do nicely." "Time to go Ultimate!" "Ultimate power activated!" "Ultimate power is irresistible!" "Uncalled for, Tails!" "Unh! That stings." "We have earned Ultimate power!" "You will never match my speed!" Silver the Hedgehog "Anyone need anything?" "Careful out there!" "Don't try that again, Knuckles!" "Get ready for a tough race, team." "Great! I'll take it!" "Hold steady. I'm on it." "I felt that!" "I suppose I owe you one." "I won't let you slow me down!" "I'm behind you, ready for a boost!" "It's a hit!" "Let's show these guys some Ultimate power!" "Lucky hit, Sonic!" "Make way for the superior team!" "Move it!" "No defense against Ultimate Power!" "Okay, Omega!" "Ohhh! That stunned me!" "Stay on track. I'll boost off your draft!" "Team, we may be in trouble." "Thanks! I'll look over my shoulder." "Thanks! That's the speed I need!" "That wasn't very smart, Tails!" "This'll get me to the finish faster!" "This is a planet I could live in." "Well done! I'm out of here!" "Whoa! Ultimate rush!" "You bet! Teamwork's gonna win this!" "You pay for that, Eggman!" "You'll wish you never challenged us!" Vector the Crocodile "Comin' in for my Slingshot!" "Direct hit!" "Don't get me angry, Knuckles!" "Easy! I'm lining up for my boost!" "Get that hunk of junk out of my way!" "Ha! Nothing's going to stop me!" "How do you like that, Rouge!" "I knew it was you, Chao!" "I'll get you back, Sonic!" "I'll get you for that, Shadow!" "I'll with you, Shadow!" "I'm crookin' now! Thanks!" "Not cool, man!" "Not my best moment." "Ouch, right in the kisser!" "Peace out!" "Perfect, Omega!" "Special delivery, Eggman!" "Take a guess what that was, Tails!" "Thanks, buddy!" "There we go! Thanks, bud!" "Ultimate power? We got this in the bag." "What's with all the Wisps?" "Whoa, that didn't go as planned." Dr. Eggman Zavok Category:Quotes